Lonely Dipper
by CloudedOregon
Summary: As Dipper and Mabel are about to start a new chapter in their lives, something threatens to destroy the very foundations of his heart, mind and their family.
1. Long Night

As Dipper and Mabel are about to start a new chapter in their lives, something threatens to destroy the very foundations of his heart, mind and their family.

Chapter One.

"This is another of those nights" Dipper thought to himself while lying on his bed. He has a phone in his right hand. He connects a pair of headphones and looks through the live tiles searching for the one named "Music + Videos". He then presses the Random music play button. It goes to a relatively unknown song, which goes in tune with the blue feeling of the night. "Watching terrible TV, it kills al thought. Getting spacier than an astronaut". Dipper knows he feels lonely. This is the last summer before the twins start college.

Mabel got herself into CalArts, which as defined by Mabel, is the super-ultra-mega-best thing that ever happened to her. Dipper will study Mechanical Engineering, which was kind of surprising for his parents. He got a hefty scholarship, so money wasn't really a big problem. Both twins would be moving at the end of the summer, each to an apartment near their respective college. Renting, of course. Both would be working as well, Mabel in a cafeteria, and Dipper as a Computer Repair guy in a Tech Shop.

While her apartment was 5 minutes away walking from CalArts, Dipper had only found something about 30 minutes away, so in Dipper and Mabel's birthday, he got gifted the keys to an old light-blue Nissan. The car was slightly older than himself, but it had everything he wanted or needed: a radio with USB input, air con, and electric windows. The fact that it was a stick [manual] didn't bothered him at all, he liked the mechanical feeling of it, the direct connection between him and the machine.

Back to his dark room, three in the morning, many things roamed in his mind. He felt like he wasted his high school. Stan had told him that high school was the best stage of life. However, Dipper felt awkward around people. He had many friends, of course, but he felt out of place all the time. Mabel always tried to cheer him up, but sometimes he would just fake a smile to make her happy. He couldn't balance a part of him that enjoyed being alone with that that would make him feel so… lonely. So he tried to refugee in books, and he did. But the "out of place feeling" wouldn't let go. Sometimes he thought why his friends hanged out with him, and felt a little ouchie when he saw photos of them in things he wasn't invited, or couldn't go at the time.

Through the headphones "I want to know what is like on the inside of love. Standing at the gates, I see the beauty above". He then thought if it was because he never got a girlfriend. The first one [and last one, at that time] happened in his first year of middle school. "How pathetic" said to himself. And they broke up in the evening before Valentine's Day. He quickly closed his eyes, trying to forget that. It's not that he never liked a girl since, it was just that he saw no reason to have a relationship, whether it was from him not being prepared, they were too young, it was hormones, she is not really my type, or other things like that.

He was stuck in overdrive, and that drained the last drop of energy he had left this night. After everything that happened today, he was really anxious, but he tried to mask it, to ignore it as best as he could. He soon was asleep.

Hi, I'm Mike. What do you think? Do you think is worth reading? Please, review and enjoy.


	2. Memories

This chapter might be sad. Suggest things at the reviews, please.

And for the record, the song from the previous chapter was by Nada Surf – Inside of Love.

* * *

Chapter Two.

The next morning, Dipper went for a walk to the nearby park. Miraculously, he woke up before noon today. He felt mentally exhausted. Since those summers spent in Gravity Falls, Dipper learned to appreciate nature. He loved the smell of the trees and wet ground in the morning. He would also took some photographs with his phone, just for the record. But today, none of those things was on his mind.

He reached to his phone while sitting in a bench in the warm, sliding through some pictures. Those were some of the pictures during their last summers spent in Oregon. Many adventures, many memories. He fixated his eyes on the pixels forming the form of a face. It was his great uncle: Stan. A year ago, Stan told the boy that when he turned 18 he would have a surprise for him. But in the months previous to the vacations, he became ill with an unknown disease. He blacked out while driving to the emergency room, crashing into a Pine tree. He lost consciousness earlier this week. Doctors couldn't figure out what was happening with him, so they kept him in an aisled part of the hospital. No visits allowed.

Few nights before all of this, Stan skyped Dipper. Two summers ago, Mabel installed it in Stan's old' Compaq, so whenever he felt like greeting or something, they could talk. Stan had a hard time figuring out this "stupid witchcraft", but after some lessons from Wendy, he was ready to go.

- Hey Grunke Stan! How are you?

- Hey, boy. Good. Well, listen. I have to tell you something.

- Okay…

- Remember that talk we had a few years ago? I think it is time for you to know what it is…

- But, why now?

- Boy, I'll be honest with ya. I know you know that Gravity Falls is not that normal.

- …

- Dipper?

- I thought you didn't believed in all of this.

- I'm going to reveal something for you kid. Remember your old journal #2. There are two more, Journal #1 and #3.

- But why are you telling me all this now? And by Skype?

- It's necessary.

- But…

- Listen, something has tried to get those journals from me. Just yesterday Soos tried to eat my suit. Then again, that might be his normal behavior… and many other things. I shipped them to Piedmont, take care of them.

- Does that mean we won't go to Gravity Falls this year? We'll start college soon…

- Of course you will come here. You see… uh… I have to go, I'll call you later.

Then a voice was heard from Stan's side of the line.

- "It's been a long time Stanford…"

- Stan? STAN! *call ended*

Dipper tried to contact him in vain. He feared of some dream demon taking possession of Stan's mind again. Dipper became aware of Stan's health condition the day before the high school prom. It was Wendy the one that told him that the same night he tried to establish contact with him, there was a power outage across all city. Phones went out of service as well, for about 24 hours.

The prom wasn't the same for the twins. They were very preoccupied for Stan. Dipper tried to find something to help him from what he thought was Bill again, but the only thing that could help was Journal #2. He didn't remembered the "spell". The journals hadn't arrived at Piedmont Postal Office. The twins ended leaving the party early. It was just the beginning.

Let's return to the park. That same week, Catherine Pines, also known as Mrs. Pines, was driving along the highway from a business meeting, when suddenly a deer appeared in front of her SUV. She swerved to avoid the animal but ended rolling over 5 times at the side of the higway. She managed to call 911 before falling unconscious. Later that night, an officer was knocking on the Pines residence. It was shocking for all of them, who rushed in their silver Civic. Later investigation found that, apart from the deer, the accident was caused by a faulty tire [tyre]. Fast forward to today, she was still unconscious.

Dipper desperately tried to connect the dots in his mind. It couldn't be a coincidence. But Stan's accident was in totally different circumstances than his mom. How could it be?

- I though I couldn't feel any worse. Well it looks like it's possible.

Dipper spend the rest of the day surfing YouTube, playing Xbox, and talking with Mabel about what had happened. They agreed there was something very estrange about all this. Had Bill discovered how to reach Pine Tree and Shooting Star? What do he wanted of them?

* * *

Hey, this is Mike again. What do you think of this?

Forgive me if there are some style and/or grammatical errors. English it's not my mother tongue.


End file.
